The Naruto and Hinata story
by Madanimechick13
Summary: Sparks fly with the news of Naruto and Hinata's engagment but will they be able to keep the peace when a mysterious figure confesses his childhood love for Hinata? The story's better then it sounds..I suck at summaries Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**The Naruto and Hinata Story**

**Hello my faithful fan fiction readers I'm here to bring you the sequel to my other fan fiction "To win my heart" It's not really a sequel I mean you don't have to read "To win my heart" to understand the story concept of "The Naruto and Hinata story" but you should because I need to know what my readers think of the story. Anyway here is the Naruto and Hinata story: Hope ya'll enjoy, write reviews!!!!**

**Chapter 1: The rock **

Neji rubbed his eyes in frustration as he continued to listen to the pounding knocks on is door. It was the day after returning home from the mission to find Sasuke and as usual there was no luck in bringing him back. They had been gone for almost a year and they had given up his search to find him at least for that time being. Shikamaru had said that he might have clue to where he is but the team had to do a lot of training and get them selves well prepared before they could head out again. Their next departure was in three months giving Neji plenty of time to spend time with Sakura. But today he was frustrated for two reasons 1. He would have to take Sakura out to an expensive restaurant to make up for missing her birthday (because he was on the mission) and two Naruto had told him yesterday that he was coming over first thing in morning to talk to him about something very important and as he listened to Naruto's annoying knocks on the door he wondered to himself 'Oh why didn't I just move?'

Neji shuffled down the steps of his small apartment and opened the door so the Naruto would fill his head with some kind of horrible news that would ruin his day.

"Hey dude." Naruto said as he hustled into the small living room and made himself comfortable on Neji's couch.

"What's so important that you needed to rush over here and talk to me about?" Neji asked as he sat on the couch opposite from Naruto.

Naruto flashed him a big stupid looking grin that made Neji roll his eyes in frustration.

"I wanted to ask you how you felt about this" Naruto asked as he pulled out a box and flashed Neji a beautiful engagement ring that seemed to light the room up.Hey H

Neji's eyes widened. "Uh sorry Naruto I don't go that that way, and plus I'm in love with Sakura not you" he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto rolled his eyes in frustration. "It's not for you, you idiot." Naruto said as if he was getting egger. "It's for Hinata."

Neji looked up in shock. Were his ears deceiving him? He was sure that he didn't hear Naruto correctly. Did he just say that the ring was for Hinata? "What's for Hinata?" he said stupidly pretending that he didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

"The engagement ring" Naruto said slowly so Neji would understand him.

"What engagement ring?" Neji asked stupidly.

"Come on dude this is serious." Naruto said. The stupid smirk disappeared from Naruto's face as he looked Neji seriously in the eye. "I came over here to ask for permission to marry Hinata"

The room fell silent. Neji glared at Naruto for a long minute. "Aren't you a little young to get married Naruto?" he asked him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Dude I'm about to be twenty years old and I'm madly in love with her. Please, please I want to share the rest of my life with her. I ask you for your permission seriously I want to marry her." Neji looked at Naruto and for the first time he didn't sense any stupidness in his voice. He was being 100 percent serious and that surprised Neji because he didn't even know Naruto could possibly be serious.

Neji glanced nervously at the ring. He wasn't sure what to do he knew that Naruto was being serious about proposing to Hinata but the truth was that he wasn't sure Naruto was cut out for it and also Neji didn't like the fact that him and Naruto would be cousins in law.

"Do you really love her so much that you would give up your life of freedom and no responsibility to marry her?" Naruto nodded without hesitation.

Neji sighed deeply "Well I guess, if you really love her but I'm really not the one you need to talk to. It's my Uncle Hiashi." Naruto gulped and laughed nervously. Neji could see the stupidness returning to his face.

"Well…" Naruto said as he rested one hand behind his head. "That's why I came to you first, because I want you to come with me when I ask for his approval…" Neji's white eyes turned black with fury causing Naruto to jump back in surprise.

"If you really loved her you would dig up enough courage to ask him yourself." He howled. Personally Neji didn't want to talk to his uncle about anything. His uncle has never met Naruto before and as soon as he did he would pick out at least 1 or 2 flaws about him and then scold Neji later for letting Hinata date such a person in the first place. But Neji understood how much Naruto wanted this and if Sakura was Naruto's cousin he would let Neji marry her without a doubt.

"Fine" Neji said finally after a long while of silence. "Sakura and I are going out tonight but I guess we could head over to my uncles house before I have to pick her up." Naruto grinned his big stupid grin.

"Awe thanks dude I always knew you were a good friend." Naruto patted Neji on the back as he shoved the ring box into his pocket. "Oh yeah another favor I forgot to ask." He said as he was about to head for the door.

"Now what?" he asked in frustration.

"Could we maybe double date tonight I can't do this by myself." Neji looked at Naruto. He had never gone out with Sakura seriously as her boyfriend yet and now that they finally get a night alone he was forced to double date with Naruto and Hinata?

"You know what Naruto you're so lucky I'm a nice guy or I wouldn't be doing any of this." He headed towards the door and let Naruto out first. "I just hope my uncles in a good mood toady."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Uncle Hiashi

**Chapter 2: Meeting Uncle Hiashi **

"Dude I take it back" Naruto said as they approached the doorstep of Neji's uncle Hiashi's house. "Maybe Hinata and I should just alope"

"Oh shut up" Neji said as he knocked on the door "He's not that bad." But what wasn't that bad to Neji was definitely that bad to Naruto. On the trip over to Neji's uncle's house Naruto became so hot he thought he was about to melt. He desperately wished that no one would answer the door. He prayed that no one was home….

"Who is it?" he heard a voice say from behind the door. Naruto's eyes widened. This could be the end for him.

"It's me uncle and I bought a friend we have to talk to you about something." Neji said as he glanced at Naruto. Al though Neji didn't say anything to Naruto he read his eye language. Naruto gulped he felt air slowly filtering out of his lungs. He needed water he needed to escape from this place. He couldn't do it he just couldn't.

The door to Uncle Hiashi's apartment opened slowly and Hiashi stuck his head out to peer at Naruto and then Neji then back to Naruto.

"Hey uncle" Neji said as he made his way around his uncle into the apartment. Naruto slowly followed him but Hiashi's eyes never left Naruto and that made him feel really uncomfortable.

"Make your selves comfortable around the table" Hiashi said. His voice sounded deep and concerned as if he were wondering why on earth they were here.

Naruto sat next to Neji and Hiashi made himself at home all the way on the other end of the rectangular table. For a few moments all three of them sat there in silence just looking at each other. After a few moments of sitting in frustration Neji nudged Naruto to say something but Naruto's lips didn't move an inch.

"You two are wasting my time, Neji what have you come here for state your business before I throw you and your friend out." Naruto gulped and looked over at Neji who rolled his eyes impatiently.

"My good friend Naruto has something to ask you about Hinata."

Hiashi's eyebrows raised high. His voice was now very slow and uneasy. "What about Hinata?"

Naruto looked at Hiashi nervously then felt his pocket for the ring. "I-I" Naruto began to say but then closed his mouth.

"Out with it boy" Hiashi stated as if he were growing impatient.

"I want to marry her" Naruto blurted out. The room fell dead silent. (Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse)

Hiashi's eyes darted from Naruto to Neji who looked down and pretended not to notice his uncle's killer gaze.

"Let me see the ring" was the first thing Hiashi said after almost five minuets of silence. Naruto nervously slid the box out of his pocket and across the table to Hiashi who studied it carefully.

"Is this real?" he finally asked. Neji couldn't help it at that moment he burst into fits of laughter. Naruto looked hurt.

"Yes sir it's real."

"And you're Hinata's boyfriend? The one she talks so much about?"

"Yes"

Once again Hiashi took another few minutes to study the ring and then Naruto who seemed to be shaking in his pants. Neji had stopped his giggle fit to comfort Naruto who seemed to have gotten so pale from when they first got there.

"Hey idiot you okay?" Neji whispered as he examined the color on Naruto's face. "You look like a damn zombie."

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything his lips were trembling. Neji sort of felt sorry for Naruto there was no way his Uncle was going to approve of this.

"Do you love her?" Hiashi asked after a long while of silence.

Naruto looked up in surprise finally a question he could answer without difficulty.

"Of course I love her, more then life itself" he said. He grinned stupidly and put his hand to his chest. Hiashi smiled. Neji was surprised to see him smile. His uncle didn't smile for a lot of reasons.

The room once again fell silent. Naruto looked nervously at Hiashi. After almost five minutes of a suspenseful silence Hiashi looked up and smiled.

"Son you have my approval." Neji looked up in shock and Naruto's face lit up with joy.

**_'He actually said yes?'_** Neji thought to himself. Naruto got up and jumped for joy.

"Thank you dad" Naruto screamed with glee.

"I'm not your father" Hiashi said as Naruto came over to give him an intoxicating hug.

This was the best day of Naruto's life. He clicked his heels and jumped around the room like the psycho path that he is. Neji watched him jump around and he couldn't help but smile. He was happy he friend was going to start a new life from scratch with the woman that he loved.

"So" Neji said after Naruto had collapsed on the soft woolen carpet. "Are you just gonna get on your knees in the restaurant and propose or are you going to do one of those big over complicated proposals?" Naruto wiped a tear from his eye.

"Over complicated of course" Naruto said from his spot on the floor. "Hinata deserves the best of the best and that's what I'm gonna give her." He crossed his arms willingly and Neji rolled his eyes.

"How'd you afford the ring?" Neji asked as Naruto pulled himself together.

Naruto fidgeted a little as if he didn't want to answer. "I got a little tip off from some people who were really enthusiastic when I told them about my plans for the future." He said finally.

"None of the money for the ring came from you?" Hiashi asked.

"Well of course, most of the money came from me." Naruto said as if he were insulted.

Neji glanced at his watched. He was shocked at what time it was. They had been at his uncles for quite some time it seemed. It was almost time to pick up Sakura and Hinata.

**So you know how the story goes from here… Neji got Naruto they bid farewell to Uncle Hiashi and started walking over to Sakura's blah, blah, blah lets just skip the boring parts. Anyway I'm going to start the story off from when the two were waiting outside Sakura's door. **

"So does my engagement to Hinata give you any bright ideas about you and Sakura?" Naruto asked as he nudged Neji playfully. Neji held back a grin.

"We just started dating idiot." Neji reminded him. He fixed his hair in place and leaned against the fence. He was growing impatient waiting for Sakura. She hadn't changed one bit since him and her weren't getting along to well.

"You guys have been dating for a year." Naruto said.

"And did I see her for that her whole year?" Neji asked him as if he were stupid. Neji looked up into the sky and thought quietly to himself. **_I wonder what Sakura was doing this past year… _**He thought to himself. **_I wonder if she met some other boys… _**Neji shook his head furiously.

Suddenly the door opened and Hinata and Sakura stepped out talking quietly to each other. Naruto looked at Hinata. Something had defiantly changed about her over the past year. She had developed more and her hair was longer. Naruto gazed upon her like he had never seen such a beautiful thing in his life. He ran over to her and picked her up like a man would pick up his bride.

"I missed you!" he said as he planted his lips firmly on hers. She blushed but responded to kiss in her own passionate way. It seemed that she was happy to see him.

"I've missed you too!" Hinata screamed as she hugged him tight. "I had no idea you were going to be gone this long!!!"

Neji gave Sakura a kiss on the lips as he held her hand.

**And so blah, blah, blah they went to the restaurant. Like I said lets skip, the boring parts I'm sure ya'll all wanna read the part where Naruto actually proposes but I'm sorry ya'll gotta wait for the next chapter haha!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Say Yes

**Chapter 3: Say Yes **

Naruto fidgeted in his chair. His eyes twitched and his hand which was clutching Hinata's empty ring box trembled. Neji had noticed his looks and shook his head in pity. Hinata also noticed that Naruto wasn't acting like his normal jumpy ecstatic self. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered gently.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a low voice so no one could hear. "You're not acting like yourself" Neji who had overheard the conversation snickered a little to himself.

"I know what's wrong with him" Neji snickered. "He's got the "I do" blues" Neji laughed to himself while Sakura looked at him in confusion.

Naruto looked over nervously at Hinata's plate that had a plumb looking rice ball sitting on it. And what was poking out of the surface of that rice ball you might ask…none other then Hinata's surprise engagement ring which she was hopefully supposed to see before she took a bite out of it.

"Umm Hinata why don't you have a rice ball?" Naruto suggested nervously.

"Ugh" Sakura said as she made a disgusting face. "I've tasted there rice balls they're disgusting you shouldn't eat them." Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata began to push her plate away. Naruto frantically grabbed the rice ball and took a bite of the opposite end.

"Mmm" he said as he licked his lips. "Sakura what are you talking about these rice balls are delicious!" Neji snickered. "Try some." He whipped some sweat from his forehead.

"No thank you Naruto, I'm full anyway." Hinata said as she took a huge sip of water.

"No I insist you try the rice ball." Naruto said as he waved it in front of Hinata's face.

She pushed his hand away. "No thank you Naruto" she said again only a little more sternly.

Neji stood up from up the table his face was red from all the laughing he tried to hold back. "M-may I be excused?" he said trying to hold back a fit of laughs that was stirring up inside him. "I need to talk to Naruto" Naruto seemed a little relieved to get away from the table but he desperately needed Hinata to eat that rice ball or else the plan would not succeed. Naruto followed Neji around into the boy's bathroom.

"Dude you need to forget about that stupid rice ball plan and just give her the damn ring." Neji said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"No" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata deserves a special proposal and if I have to force her to eat it then damn it I will because she will see that ring!!!" Naruto marched out of the bathroom with Neji in close pursuit but something caused Naruto to stop in stare in horror. It was the scariest thing he's ever seen. He looked at the table where Hinata and Sakura were waiting patiently but there was a problem…There was nothing on the table. The whole table top was cleared. Naruto rushed over to Hinata.

"Where's the rice ball!???" he screamed in panic. He searched under the table and underneath the table cloth for the missing rice ball.

"Sorry Naruto" Sakura smiled. "If you wanted the rice ball that bad you should've ate it before you left. The waiter came around and collected the trash." Naruto's eye's widened in fear.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" he screamed. He fell onto his knees in a cry of panic. He looked around to find the waiter who had collected their trash. He saw him heading into the kitchen so Naruto made a mad dash towards the double doors.

"Geez" Hinata said as she picked up her menu and surveyed the desserts. "Why doesn't he order another rice ball?"

"For reasons you will soon find out…" Neji said quietly as he put his arm around Sakura.

Now back to Naruto:

Naruto burst through the doors of the kitchen looking around frantically for the nearest garbage can. When he found it he dove head first into the can and started digging through the piles and piles of trash. He found several rice balls but none of them containing Hinata's engagement ring. He continued to dig deeper and deeper until he felt someone pull him up.

"Boy what are you doing digging through that there trash can?" one of the waitresses said as she tried to hold a stack full of plates steady in one hand and Naruto in the other.

"I'm looking for a rice ball" Naruto said as he tried to escape the waitress's clutches.

"If you're that hungry why don't you just order a rice ball?" the waitress said in an aggravated voice.

"No, No, No you understand" Naruto said sliding out of the waitresses hand and on to the floor in a miserable slump. "The engagement ring I planned to give to the love of my life is in that rice ball." The waitress looked at Naruto sympathetically and placed her plates down on the nearest counter to give Naruto a hand.

"Awe young love" the waitress said pushing back her blonde hair and bending down to help Naruto out. "If that's the case I'll help you find your ring." The waitress took the trash bag from its place in the garbage can and led Naruto to a back room with a small table and some chairs. She dumped the contents of the trash bag onto the table and began searching through the pile.

"So tell me kid" she said after Naruto had joined her search. "You seem a little young to get married, what's the rush?"

"I love her…" Naruto said simply picking up a rice ball and tossing it into the trash after discovering it wasn't what he was looking for. "I'm willing to give up my life of free will and no responsibility at such an early age just to spend the rest of my life with her." The waitress smiled and lifted Naruto's head up gently by the chin.

"You're such a sweet kid." She said as she smiled at him. "There needs to be more men like you around."

"More men like me?" Naruto asked in a flattered voice.

"Yes, for one thing you're some of kind of cute" she said as she ruffled his spiky blonde hair. "And another thing, you're a man who actually cares about his women. You're willing to sacrifice so much, just for her." Naruto smiled. The waitress began looking through the rice balls again.

"I can see you wanted to do something really special for her." She said as she tossed yet another rice ball in the trash.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked as he too threw another rice ball in the trash.

"Well, you put the ring in a rice ball…who does that?" she laughed a little and so did Naruto.

Finally after searching through tons and tons of rice balls Naruto finally found the ring. He jumped for joy and thanked the waitress by giving her a hug. "Thank you ma'am" he exclaimed and he ran out the kitchen. The waitress smiled as he left.

Naruto raced back to the table in ecstatic glee. He had been gone for almost 20 minutes and he wondered how impatient Hinata had grown. "Hinata" he called as he slid on his knees over to the table. Hinata was shocked to see him appear all of a sudden.

"Naruto where have you been it's been almost 20 minutes and I-" Hinata's voice was cut off by the shiny ring glistening in front of her eyes. Sakura gasped and Neji smiled. Hinata sat there in shock.

"I love you Hinata" Naruto exclaimed. "I love you more then life itself. I love you more then anything I've ever loved and I want to share the rest of my life with you." Neji quietly leaned over the table and picked a banana peel off Naruto's shoulder. Naruto glared at Neji for interrupting him. "Any way" Naruto continued. "I need you in my life, to complete my life" Tears were forming in Hinata's eyes. "You're the piece to complete my puzzle and everyday when you're not beside me I wither." Naruto swallowed hard. "So I want to ask you something very important." Neji and Sakura leaned forward in great interest.

"Hinata I want you to be my wife, will you marry me?" Hinata couldn't breath. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked down at Naruto whose eyes looked so serious and sincere.

"Oh Naruto I love you too so, so much and I would like more then anything to share my life with you. Yes I'll marry you." Naruto jumped up and hugged Hinata tightly in his arms.

"How romantic!" Sakura screamed. She looked over at Neji. "Do you have something special for me Neji?" Sakura asked as she battered her eyes at him.

"Yeah" he said digging in his pocket. "The money for the bill" he placed the money on the table and Sakura looked a little disappointed.

Neji looked over at Naruto and Hinata who were still hugging. He was so happy for Naruto and Hinata. Especially Naruto he was surprised he had so much courage to do what he just did.

"Hey" Neji said as he stood up in shock. "If you had enough courage to say that how come you couldn't got to Uncle Hiashi on your own?" Naruto smiled. He had actually done it. This was the start of a beautiful life.


	4. Chapter 4: the move

**Chapter 4: The move**

**Attention: This isn't one of the best chapters in the story it's just a break chapter to tell what happened after Naruto proposed to Hinata. **

Hinata opened her eyes to the morning sunlight. She wasn't sure if yesterday was a dream or not all she knew was that it was the most special day of her whole entire life. She held her right hand up in the direction of the sunlight to examine the ring on her splendid finger. It had definitely not been a dream.

Hinata smiled to herself soon she would be Miss. Uzumaki and instead of waking up in bed by herself in the morning…he would always be right there to wake up with her.

**_How can we afford to pay for a wedding? _**Hinata thought to herself. **_Weddings are expensive right? _**She got of bed and stretched. Today would be the day that she would help Naruto move into her house since it was much bigger then his place.

She heard knocks on the door downstairs. "That can't be him already…" Hinata said puzzled as she headed downstairs to open the door. Sakura rushed in with Ino. Hinata was so shocked by there appearance that she almost fell over.

"Oh my god Hinata I just heard the news from Sakura this morning!!" Ino said ecstatically. She jumped around with glee. "You and Naruto are getting married that's so cool! Can I see the ring?" Hinata happily showed the ring off for Ino who looked at it in envy and in jealousy at the same time.

"But who would have thought that Hinata would be the first one of us to get married? Sakura asked. "I'm so jealous of you…"

"Naruto must really love you." Ino said as she plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, and to know that someone loves you that much makes you feel really good inside." Sakura said as she held her hand to her heart.

Hinata smiled. She was so excited about spending her new life with Naruto that she could hardly contain herself.

"So when's the wedding? I am going to be a bride's maid right?" Ino asked with curiosity.

"Well you're a bride's maid but I'm going to be a maid of honor." Sakura said as she plucked Ino's fore head. The two started to bicker.

"Guys!" Hinata screamed after the constant bickering didn't stop. "Naruto and I haven't even walked through the details yet all I know is that I said yes and then it was all a blur after that."

"Oh that's because you fainted and Naruto had to take you home" Sakura pointed out. (That's not a part of the story that's mentioned in the last chapter.) Hinata blushed as she heard a knock on the door. Sakura got up to open it. Neji fell flat on the floor with a load of boxes piling on top of him.

"Oh my gosh Neji!!!" Sakura screamed as she tried to pull him out from under the boxes.

"S-Sakura?" Neji's hand fidgeted a little from under the piles of boxes. "Instead of trying to pull me out why don't you just move the boxes!?" Sakura jumped back and quickly removed the boxes from Neji's back.

"T-thanks" he muttered from under his breath. Naruto stepped in over Neji and looked around.

Hinata's face lit up wit joy as Naruto looked around in awe at Hinata's spacious living room. "Hinata starting today this isn't your house, it's our house" Naruto said proudly as he went over to give her a kiss.

"So guys" Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Neji's shoulders. "When's the wedding, we're invited right?"

"Please" said Neji in an irritated voice "Don't rush them" He rubbed his temples in frustration. He just hated the fact that he would be related to Naruto soon.

"Is it going to be a big wedding?" Ino asked as she stood between Naruto and Hinata with one arm around the shoulder of each of them. "I can hardly wait, I'm so happy for the two of you."

Naruto and Hinata both blushed. "Well you know" Naruto said as he moved his foot back and fourth on Hinata's white carpet. "We haven't talked about it yet…" Neji glanced over at Naruto in curiosity he noticed that Naruto wasn't acting like himself lately especially when the subject of the wedding came up. With a heavy sigh he slowly removed Sakura's hands from around his shoulders.

"Naruto can I talk to you?" he asked as he stood up and walked down the hallway beckoning Naruto to follow him. Neji led Naruto to Hinata's back storage closet and dragged him in.

"What's up dude?" Naruto asked after the closet door was closed.

"You know very well what's up." Neji said as he raised his eyes at Naruto. "You don't have money to pay for the wedding do you?" Naruto gaped at Neji stupidly.

"W-what do you mean of course I have money for the wedding-" Naruto looked at Neji who was shaking his head in pity. "Okay so I'm a little short…" he admitted.

"How short?" Neji asked.

"Try all of the money short…" Naruto said with his head hung low.

"Dude why'd you propose to her if you didn't have all of the money to go along with it?" Neji asked. "Jeez and I thought you were an idiot before."

"I know, I know" Naruto said as he sunk to the floor. "Hinata deserves the best possible wedding ever and if I can't give it to her I minds as well not marry her."

"That's fine by me" Neji said as he pat Naruto on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry it turned out to be this way but relationships don't always work, maybe Hinata will understand." He snickered to himself.

"Dude are you serious?" Naruto said as he grabbed Neji's leg on his attempt to leave the closet. "You're not going to do anything to help me?"

"What the hell is there for me to do?" Neji asked as he tried to yank his leg free. "Give you one hundred thousand yen out of my pocket for the wedding or better yet you want me to go to my uncle Hiashi don't you?"

A wide grin appeared on Naruto's face and Neji's eyes widened in disbelief. **_This idiot is about to go around begging for money. How pathetic can he get? He makes me want to kill myself sometimes. _**Neji thought to himself.

He stood up straight and positioned his hand on the door knob. With one powerful yank he jerked his leg out of Naruto's grip and ran down the hall. Naruto didn't waist anytime in bolting out after him.

Neji made his way to the front door. "I'm not giving you diddly squat you hear me?" he said as he pointed a bony finger at Naruto and burst out the front door.

"Neji wait!!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran out after him. Hinata, Sakura and Ino stared in disbelief as the two of them left the house.

"Naruto" Hinata called out after him. "Dinner's at seven…" Naruto raised a hand and waved slightly to signify that he understood her.


	5. Chapter 5:The big leap:Naruto gets a job

**Chapter 5: The big leap, Naruto gets a job!?**

"So you have come to me AGAIN on behalf of my daughter Hinata?" Uncle Hiashi said as he folded his hands on the polished oak wood table and looked across at Naruto and Neji who hung their heads low and tried not to make eye contact.

"Y-yes Uncle" Neji said as he looked up slowly. "But I have nothing to do with it it's all this idiot" he said as he pointed to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Hiashi whole glanced at him up and down just like the first time they had met.

"You look paler then the last time I saw you, Naruto" Hiashi said as he removed the toothpick from his mouth that he had been chewing on. "There must be something wrong…or something you want from me." He said as he shook his head.

For a few minutes the room fell silent then Neji nudged Naruto so he could say something. His lips trembled and his hands shook. He didn't know why he was so nervous now. He's already been in front of Hiashi before so there shouldn't have been a problem with it.

"M-m-m" Naruto mumbled. Neji glanced over at Naruto whose lips were sealed so tight that he was surprised that he could say anything or make any kind of sound at all.

"Go on Naruto; tell my uncle why we came to him…" Neji said nervously. He watched as Naruto once again made another attempt to say what he had to say. Neji looked across the room nervously at his uncle who looked as if he was growing impatient. Neji knew that his uncle didn't like to be kept waiting. Naruto still remained silent. **_Geez is it that hard to ask him for money??? _**He thought to himself.

Finally after waiting five minutes too long Neji grabbed Naruto's upper and lower lips and stretched them up and down. "Are your lips stuck?" Neji asked as he stretched Naruto's lips every which way. "Come on you idiot I know you can talk, you talk to me all of the time." Neji could see Naruto's cheeks turning red from the stretching of his lips.

Naruto slapped Neji's hands off of his lips and held them in pain. "What the hell you grabbing my lips for!!!!" Naruto screamed in pain and frustration. Neji snickered to himself.

"Money!" Naruto said as he sighed heavily and then jumped back and inch or two as if he expected Uncle Hiashi to jump across the table and attack him.

"What?" Hiashi asked as if he had not heard.

"I need money for me and Hinata's wedding." He hung his head low as he waited for Uncle Hiashi's reply. He chuckled to himself.

"I knew you would come to me asking for money" he said as he pulled out his wallet. "How much more do you need one thousand yen, three thousand or what?" Neji busted out laughing. He thought the fact that Uncle Hiashi didn't know that Naruto had absolutely no money for the wedding was hilarious.

Naruto gave Neji a death glare to signify him to stop laughing. "Well you see…Hiashi it's a little more then that"

"Ah six thousand yen then?" Hiashi asked flipping his finger through the amount of bills he had in his wallet.

"More then that" Neji said holding back tears. He rolled on the floor and laughed like a hyena. Hiashi raised his eyebrows in concern.

"How much money do you need exactly?" he asked. His voice turned dark and grave. The whole room seemed to turn dark and there was only one light shining on Naruto.

"Hey who turned out the lights?" Neji asked after his hysterical laughter had seized.

"HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU NEED?" Hiashi screamed as he slammed both fist on the table and stood up.

"100,000 yen" Naruto covered his mouth quickly. He was so sorry that those words slipped out of his mouth that he wished he could just throw himself out the window. Hiashi turned pale. The whole room fell silent. Naruto laughed nervously.

"You can make that out in a check." Naruto said as he scratched his head nervously.

"What kind of husband would you make for my daughter if you NEVER HAVE ANY MONEY!?" Hiashi screamed and Naruto's face turned paler then a ghosts.

"I'm sorry sir!" Naruto pleaded. "Just please let me marry your daughter I love her!"

"You love her yes I understand." Hiashi said solemnly. "But the amount of love you have for her doesn't amount up to the money that you need to have to support her." Naruto looked at Hiashi with wide eyes.

Neji stood up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Maybe you should get a job Naruto" Neji said as he tried to hold back laughs.

"A job sounds perfect" Hiashi said with a wide smile on his face. "Luckily for you I know the owner of the Café and I'm sure he could give you something to do there." His voice had returned to normal and it seemed that the whole room was returning to its normal state of presence.

"A job?" Naruto asked. "But sir there must be some other way to-"

"Let's just put it this way…" Hiashi said. "No job, No money, No wedding, No Hinata." Naruto gulped as him and Neji made there way towards the door.

"Nice speaking with you Uncle" Neji said nervously as he ushered Naruto out of the door to prevent him from getting into any more trouble with his uncle.

"Yeah, yeah just get out of my house and I hope not to see you two for a while!" he called after them.

------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sakura walked down the road on the way to the café the next day to grab something to eat. Hinata had no idea that Naruto had gotten a job working there.

"So how'd your first night with Naruto go?" Sakura asked as she kicked the dirt with her foot.

Hinata blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "W-well I-"

"Oh we're rushing things already are we?" Sakura said as she eyed Hinata with a grin on her face. Hinata turned as red as a crayon.

"No that's not what happened at all." She said with an honest expression on her face.

"Um hm" Sakura said giving her a suspicious look. They opened up the door to the café and walked in. As usual it wasn't crowded. But there was an unusual amount of girls at the front of the store.

"What's with these people?" Sakura asked as she tried to poke her head over the crowd of girl gathered at the front.

"Didn't you hear?" one of the girls turned to address Sakura. "Naruto Uzumaki just started working here he's so cute! Sakura and Hinata exchanged weird glances.

"Naruto didn't tell me he got a job…" Hinata said as she racked her brain for memory to make sure that Naruto hadn't told her that before she addressed him.

Sakura and Hinata began to move to the front of the crowd. "Ladies, Ladies one at a time." The annoying voice of Naruto rang through Hinata's ears as his spiky blonde hair came into view. "There's plenty of my famous lobster and shrimp ramen for everybody." Hinata's eyes widened. Suddenly she felt her cheeks get hot with rage she clenched her fists and tried not to let a tear fall from her eye.

_----------------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**_This flash back takes place three months after Naruto and Hinata started going out._**

_"Oh Naruto what are you doing in there?" Hinata sat patiently at Naruto's kitchen table as she smelt the light delectable smoke coming from his kitchen. Her kitchen was being renovated and he had agreed to cook dinner for her the only problem was that Naruto wasn't really a person that was skilled in the kitchen but whatever he was making back there sure smelt really good. _

_"You'll see baby, it's a surprise." He said as he stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway and grinned stupidly. Hinata blushed she was so fond of Naruto's stupid grin. It was the grin he had given her all the time when they were younger._

_"I'm getting hungry" she joked. Naruto smiled again and disappeared into the kitchen and a few seconds later he bought out a steaming hot put of ramen._

_"Oh Naruto you made noodles!" Hinata said as she lifted the lid and tried to see what kind of ramen it was. _

_"This isn't just any Ramen Hinata…" he said as he poured some into her bowl. "It's my famous lobster and shrimp ramen. When you told me your kitchen was getting renovated last week I've been working really hard since then learning how to make it and I've finally mastered it." _

_"Oh Naruto you went through all of that trouble for me?" Hinata asked as she tasted the noodles. A warm sensation filled her mouth it had been the best Ramen she had ever tasted. "It's delicious" she exclaimed. _

_"You know Hinata." He said as he sat down next to her and began to eat his ramen. "This Ramen holds a special connection between us and you're the only person I'd ever make it for." Hinata blushed. _

_"Really Naruto?" Hinata asked her cheeks were as red as cherries. _

_"As long as our love burns strong you'll be the only person who ever tastes this ramen. I promise." _

_-----------------------------------------------------------end of flash back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tear welled in Hinata's eyes. "Hinata?" Sakura asked as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

"NARUTO DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Hinata screamed. The whole café fell silent. All heads turned towards Hinata including Naruto.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked nervously "What are you doing here?" but it was too late for Naruto's words Hinata was already half way out the door with Sakura following in hot pursuit.


	6. Chapter 6: Back in Luv again

**Chapter 6: Back in Luv again……**

Hinata buried her hands in her head and cried her eyes out. Sakura put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata what's wrong" she asked as she shook her a little to get her to look up.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-he doesn't love me!!" Hinata screamed through tears.

"What makes you think that?" she asked in a confused voice. Sakura turned her head down the road to look at Naruto who was rushing to meet with them in hot purist. "I'll ask him." Sakura said as she left Hinata sitting on the bench and she went over to meet Naruto.

"Stop" Sakura said as she spread her arms out in front of her. "Don't go any further" Naruto tried to break by Sakura's guard to get by.

"Move over Sakura I have to talk to Hinata!" he screamed as he bustled to get by her.

"That's what WE'RE going to talk about." Sakura said as she pushed Naruto over to an empty bench. He buried his head and his hands and sighed heavily.

"What did I do to make her think…" he started to say.

"You do love her don't you?" Sakura asked him.

"Of course, more then life itself." He said as he held his hand to his heart.

"Then what did you do to make her think that you don't love her?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Naruto snapped. His eyes widened and his fist got tight. "The lobster and Shrimp Ramen!!!!!"

"The what?" Sakura asked.

"That ramen holds a special connection for me and Hinata I learned to make that Ramen just for her and I promised that as long as our love burned strong I wouldn't make it for anybody else and I had to go be the idiot and make it for all those girls today!!!!" he plopped to the floor.

"Oh you really screwed up dude." Sakura said as she glanced over at Hinata. "And you know how hard it is to talk Hinata out of something…even if you tell her she'll still have a hard time believing it."

"Oh I know" Naruto said "I just wish I would've remembered…"

"So go over there and talk to her, don't be an idiot." Sakura said as she shoved Naruto off of the bench.

"This is coming from a girl who had so many retarded problems with Neji last year. (See: To win my heart)

"Never mind me and Neji. Go talk to Hinata!" But Sakura spoke to late because when they looked over on the bench the Hinata was supposed to be sitting they found that she wasn't sitting there, she was gone.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata sat at her kitchen table and stared at the engagement ring lying all of the way at the other end. The diamond sparkled greatly and lit up the little section of the room on which it was laying. She sighed and looked towards the door. The boxes marked Naruto lay by the foot of the door half packed. It pained her to pack his boxes because she didn't want him to leave. She wanted Naruto to be with her every waking second of the day. In the mornings she wanted to be able to roll over and see his peaceful face still in a deep slumber. She wanted to get up and make breakfast lunch and dinner for him. She wanted to do so much to please him but obviously to her no matter how hard she tried she didn't make any good impressions on him. She just had to face the fact that she wasn't good enough for him.

"I love him but…" Hinata said to herself. "I don't want to be a burden." A couple of times it occurred to Hinata that Naruto probably forgot the promise he made to her but then she also thought that if you really, really, really love somebody you don't forget important promises like that.

Hinata rested her head on the table as she recalled all the sweet romantic memories she shared with Naruto. She remembered when she first started going out with Naruto. It was a warm spring day and they had been walking together. They didn't have any umbrellas or anything because nobody expected the biggest storm of the year to blow around but unfortunately for them it did. But she remembered how they spent most of the rain shower outside in each others arms. Of course both of them got really, really sick afterwards but it didn't matter. It was one of those sweet, sweet moments when you really didn't care what became of you in the end as long as you were with the one you loved.

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata said as she buried her head in her arms and started crying. Her whole body shook furiously as her tears made a little pond on her oak wood table. "W-w-what d-d-did I-I do t-to de-de-serve t-t-t-this?" her shoulders shook up and down and she almost chocked from crying and coughing to much. Hinata felt dizzy and for some reason she didn't feel quite alright.

It felt as if her whole body was shutting down and she began to black out. Suddenly she was on the floor and she saw black surrounding her as if she was being swallowed up by something all she heard was a faint voice calling her.

"_Hinata, Hinata what's wrong?" _the voice said to her although she couldn't quite make out who it was.

"I c-can't b-breath" Hinata said to the voice her throat was closing up. The blackness continued to close around her.

_"Stay calm Hinata it's going to be alright…It's going to be------------------------------------------------_

------------------------------

"Is she gonna be alright?" a voice asked to another voice.

"Yeah she should be fine once she gets herself together. It's a good thing you got there when you did or Hinata's throat would've swelled up and she would have suffocated." Another voice said.

Hinata's eyes opened slightly everything was white. She could make out several figures standing around her but she didn't know who they were.

"We're going to have to perform surgery on her throat Mr. Hiashi" the voice said to Hiashi.

So Hiashi was there but Hinata wondered who the other people were.

"Is it absolutely necessary?" Hiashi asked as he looked at Hinata with sorrowful eyes.

"Well it is if you want to prevent this from happening to Hinata again." The voice said. "You see we don't know why Hinata's throat swelled up we just know that it did and to figure out why it swelled up we have to perform surgery"

"I can't help but think this is my fault…" one of the voices said It sounded so familiar to Hinata but yet she couldn't make it out.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Another familiar voice said "It wasn't your fault."

"Hinata can you hear me?" the voice that was talking to Hiashi said.

Hinata tried to speak but her throat was in too much pain so she just nodded. She tried to open her eyes a bit more so she could see the people standing around her but it seemed impossible at the moment.

"Okay everybody visiting hours are over." The voice that was talking to Hiashi said. "We have to get ready to perform surgery."

"But I didn't get a chance to talk to Hinata" a voice said.

"Don't worry you can talk to her tomorrow now get out!" the figure shoved all the rest of the figures out of the room.

Things started getting hazy again to Hinata as she felt something stick into her arm. Then all of a sudden everything thing got black and Hinata was knocked out.

Upon opening her eyes Hinata saw white all around her. Yup she had been in the hospital alright and everything she remembered hearing wasn't a dream. She tapped her bare ring finger with her pinky. Well at least she though her ring finger was bare. She had taken it off before she got sick but when she felt her finger she was surprised to find that someone slipped it back on.

"I was afraid you might lose it if you kept if off" that same familiar voice said to Hinata. She turned her head slightly and saw a head full of spiky blonde hair. Naruto smiled and gave her huge grin.

"N-naruto…" she said softly. Her throat was in extreme pain and it seemed that she only made it worse when she tried to speak.

Naruto gently gripped her hand. "Don't strain your voice."

Hinata tried to smile but instead her eyes filled up with tears. She gently tore her hand away from his grip and wiped her eyes.

"What did I do to make you stop….." Hinata asked with sorrow in her voice although you could barley hear it.

"Hinata I love you…" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm just an idiot for not remembering that promise I made you…I'm so sorry. Hinata I think about 24 7 and nobody can take your place. You're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I wouldn't have any other girl on my mind but you."

A warm tasteful smile lit up on Hinata's face. She could tell that Naruto was giving her the out spoken truth.

"W-were y-you the one that came to the house today and saved me…?" she asked in a raspy voice. Naruto looked puzzled.

"Hinata you may have been asleep a little longer then you though. You had your surgery three days ago but yes I was the one who came to the house." Hinata smiled she was shocked that she had been asleep that long but she was glad that Naruto still loved her. He carefully interlocked his pinky with hers.

"I can't wait till we start our life together." He said as he stroked her soft silky hand.

With a small smile Hinata whispered. "Me neither."


	7. Chapter 7:Secret admirer reaveled

**Chapter 7: A secret Admirer revealed**

Sakura and Hinata made their way down the road to the fish market. They were both planning to go over to Hinata's house and make a tasty fish dinner for their men. It had been a week since Hinata had gotten out of the hospital and it had taken them a while after surgery to actually find the cause of her illness. The doctors had finally concluded that the cause of her illness had to be something that she had eaten earlier that triggered and allergic reaction.

"So have you and Naruto decided on a date yet?" Sakura asked as she examined a tasty looking trout.

"Well knowing Naruto we probably no where near or money goal to even have a wedding." Hinata giggled as she paid for a lime to give the trout some flavor. "That probably explains why he got a job in the first place."

Sakura smiled. "Are you sure you're okay with Naruto working there? I mean do you see how much girls started coming there since he started working there?" Hinata twitched a little as she thought about it.

"I trust Naruto" she said. "More then anything so I guess I'm okay with him working there…" Sakura sensed the uncertainty in Hinata's voice but decided not to say anything about it.

As the two walked up to another fish cart they came upon a familiar face that neither of the girls has seen in a while. "Hey Hinata" the voice said.

Hinata looked up in surprise at the mysterious figure standing behind the fish cart. "Kiba?" she asked in surprise.

Kiba smiled. He put his hand behind his shaggy looking hair. "That's the name" he reached over the cart to give Hinata and Sakura a hug. "I haven't seen you girls in a while and my, my, my I must say that you two are beginning to become some beautiful young ladies." He said peering at each of them but he especially fixated his gaze upon Hinata who blushed a little.

"I-I didn't know you worked here…" she said as she looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze.

"Oh this is just a little part time thing until we depart for our next mission. You know I just need to make a little money." He straightened the carton of fish and continued talking. "So do you ladies see anything you like?" Hinata gazed at the different kinds of fish but then gazed at Kiba now there was something that she liked. He had certainly grown into a handsome man. You could see his rippling muscles and six pack from behind a white shirt that he was wearing and his brown spiky hair complemented his face perfectly and made him look oh so gorgeous. Sakura noticed how Hinata was staring and nudged her quickly.

"So Kiba" Sakura said. "We haven't seen you in so long, you look great. A great looking guy has to have a girlfriend right?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Naw, none of the girls around here are my type. I'm just waitin' for the right girl to come around" he looked at Hinata as he said this. Hinata noticed him looking and couldn't help but smile.

_**Wait a minute Hinata, **_Hinata thought to herself _**you're an engaged women, snap out of it. Sure Kiba looks……..so good in that T-shirt but you have to think about Naruto…..**_ Hinata shook her head to wake herself up from her thoughts.

"Oh jeez look at the time!!!" Sakura said as she peered at her watch. "Hinata I'll meet you at your place later I have to meet my mother to help her some things." She gave Hinata a serious look before se turned to depart, a look that said 'You better not try anything funny.' On that note Sakura turned on her heel and ran down the road giving a small wave to Kiba as she departed.

"So Hinata…." Kiba said leaning over the cart towards Hinata who looked nervous to be alone with him. "How have you been…where have you been?" he smiled a little as his eyes ran up and down her body.

"I've been good actually...things are going great with me and Naruto…" Kiba snorted at the sound of Naruto's name. He moved over the cart a little closer to Hinata.

"Oh yeah Naruto..." he said un-enthusiastically. He moved a little closer to her. His breath ran over Hinata's face. She trembled a little at how close he was.

"T-the salmon looks delicious" she said nervously trying not to make direct eye contact with the super sexy Kiba.

"The salmons not the only thing that looks delicious" he said as he moved around the cart so he was standing next to Hinata. "Hey how about I walk you home…it's getting late and I don't want you to go home by yourself, I was about to lock up the cart anyway."

Hinata backed away a little. Sure she wanted Kiba to walk her home but what would Naruto say? She could tell that Kiba had some sort of interest in her and she had to let him know right now that she was an engaged woman and that she couldn't show any interest in him what so ever.

"Kiba….you can walk me home but…." She looked up at his seductive eyes they were so sexy and full of mystery. "You can walk me home but I just wanted to let you know that I'm eng-"

Hinata was interrupted by Kiba pulling out two big strips of salmon. "You forgot your fish…" he said as he handed it to her. "It's on the house."

Hinata took it from him completely forgetting about what she was going to say. She held the fish as if she was cradling a bouquet of flowers and started walking with Kiba down the road.

"So…." Kiba said quietly as he kicked a rock along the road. "You and Naruto have been going out for an awfully long time now…are you guys getting serious?"

Hinata froze a bit. "Oh yeah…we're serious…."

Kiba looked a little disappointed. "He's a lucky guy…." Kiba said as he looked at Hinata. "You're smart, funny; beautiful you're everything a guy would want in his girlfriend."

_**Fiancé **_she thought to herself. Hinata desperately wanted her house to pop up out of no where to get away from Kiba but her house was almost six blocks away from where she was standing now. She gulped and loosened up her collar a little.

"I heard you and Ten-Ten had a pretty good relationship…" she said quietly. (See "To win my heart")

"Ten-Ten?" Kiba asked as if he didn't know who she was talking about. "She and I only went on one date and it didn't work out now she's dating Lee." He scratched his head a little. He looked a little uncomfortable talking about Ten-Ten.

Hinata nodded. She shook her head forcefully. She had to tell Kiba that she was engaged or he would probably try to take the conversation a little further then it needed to be taken. She breathed deeply and turned to face him. She stopped him in his tracks. "Kiba I'm engaged" she said as she squeezed his hand tight.

The area around them grew awkwardly silent. The expression on Kiba's face looked ghostly white. It looked like he was about to throw up. "Engaged to who?" he asked unsurely.

"To Naruto…." She said. She looked down to the floor the expression on Kiba's face was unbearable to look at. "I-I was surprised you didn't hear I mean…the whole village knows." She shifted her wait from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Oh…well congratulations" he said almost as if he were dieing. "I hope you guys live a happy life…" he loosened his hand out of Hinata's grip and turned to walk down the road leaving Hinata standing there alone.

------------------------------------

Naruto's snoring was too much to bear. Hinata rolled over in the bead and pulled her pillow over her head. She didn't know how she was going to live with this noise every night for the rest of her life. Aside from Naruto's horrible snoring she didn't think that she would be able to go to sleep anyway. Kiba was running through her mind all night. She couldn't bear to think about how she had broken his heart today. The way he had left her standing there that day just crushed Hinata. She wasn't the type of person to hurt somebody else's feelings.

The snoring got louder and louder. Hinata finally took her pillow off her head and hit her poor fiancé in the back of his.

"Owe" he said as he sat up holding the back of his head. "What was that for?" He got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. Hinata rested her chin on her knees. Now she could think properly without Naruto's snoring in her ear.

"Oh I know why you woke me up" Naruto said over the flushing of the toilet. He came into the room ad put his arms around her. "You want me to warm you up? You want me to…." Hinata's eyes widened as she listened to the freshness that was coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"No actually" she said as she removed his hands from around her. "I woke you up so you can stop snoring I mean jeez don't they make some sort of pill for that?" she said as she got up from the bed and walked over to the night stand to examine her face.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?" he said coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. Hinata peered in the mirror at the two of them together. In the mirror Hinata didn't see Kiba. She saw the man that she loved and the man that she hoped she could go on loving for the rest of her life.

"Nothing" she replied meekly. She felt his hands move up and down her arms like he was massaging her.

"Come back to bed then" he said as he pulled her gently back to the bed. Before Hinata could climb back into bed with Naruto they heard something hit the window. It sounded like a rock.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he inched over to the window. He opened it up and peered out. "Kiba?" he said surprised he looked at Hinata. "Why the hell is he outside the window?" he asked. Hinata pushed past Naruto and peered out. Sure enough Kiba was standing outside Hinata's house as if he was waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Yes what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he joined Hinata at the window.

"I just had to come and see you Hinata" Kiba said eagerly. "Oh hi Naruto" he said almost too dryly.

"See her for what?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and peered down in curiosity.

Kiba gave Naruto a dirty look before answering. "To apologize for leaving her earlier."

"Leaving…" Naruto asked looking over at Hinata. "You were with him today?"

"I yeah I ran into him when I was buying the salmon today…." Hinata scratched her head and looked away.

Naruto's face turned red with rage. "Listen you clown!!!!" he pointed to Kiba. "You need to stay away from my girl!!" Hinata looked aggravated and Kiba looked angry.

"I can be near Hinata if I want to you don't have any control over her." Kiba snapped. Naruto looked as if he was about to jump out of the window and slug Kiba.

"She's my fiancé!!!"

"So what!"

"Why the hell are you bothering us this time of night anyway!!!!?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Hinata!"

"Why?"

"Because I lover her!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8:To be wed or not to be wed

**Chapter 8: To be wed/or not to be wed**

Hinata held an ice pack to Naruto's eye. His whole face was red and his hands were clenched tightly into a fist. Kiba was rushed into the emergency room a few minutes ago because of Naruto's actions. Hinata felt so bad because they might have had to call Sakura into the hospital when she was probably enjoying a peaceful sleep.

_-------------------------------------------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------_

_After hearing those words come out of Kiba's mouth Naruto turned red hot with furry. His hands bawled tightly to a fist and he put his leg on the edge of the windowsill like he was getting ready to jump. _

_"Naruto don't do anything stupid" Hinata cried desperately trying to pull her deranged boyfriend back into the safety of the bed room. Naruto jerked Hinata's hand away from him and he leapt out of the window._

_"Naruto!!!!" Hinata cried. "Stop please don't hurt Kiba-San!!" she covered her hands with her mouth._

_"Why not?!" Naruto cried as he grabbed a hold of Kiba's collar. "Is he your secret lover? Is that why you don't want me to pulverize him???!!!" he raised his fist high into the air and prepared to bring it down on Kiba's sorry face. _

_"No just don't hurt him!!!" Hinata screamed. "Naruto don't do this, it's not worth it…." _

_"I don't want anyone else thinking about you but me!!!" he screamed and just as he was about to lay one on Kiba Naruto was already on the floor. Kiba had gotten the opportunity to punch Naruto in the face before Naruto had gotten the chance to punch him._

_"Kiba, Stop!!!" Hinata screamed. She couldn't believe the way that Naruto and Kiba were acting. I mean it wasn't like she loved Kiba back so there was no reason for Naruto to get so physical with the argument. _

_Hinata watched in shock and terror as the two rivals went back and forth at each other. _

_"Don't you ever say that you love my girl. EVER!! Hinata's mine you understand?" Naruto said as he laid a fist right in Kiba's eye._

_"But I do love her so I can't just avoid my feelings!!" At this point Naruto was so red it seemed as if his head was about to explode. _

_Naruto pulled his fist way back behind his head and swung with all of his might. It hit Kiba in the eye just right and he fell unconscious. _

_"Nobody loves Hinata but me." Naruto said to Kiba's unconscious body. _

_--------------------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh Naruto" Hinata said as she gently massaged the ice pack around the swollen parts of Naruto's eye.

"Don't 'Oh Naruto me'" he said in an aggravated tone. "You've been running around with Kiba behind my back" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Naruto how could you even think such horrible things?" she said as dropped the ice pack to the floor. "You know I love you" she kissed him on the cheek once and then once on the lips.

Naruto smiled a little. "H-Hey Hinata?" he asked with his head hung low to the ground. "Do you think Kiba would make a better husband then me?"

"N-No of course not Naruto. Kiba can't love me like you can" Naruto gritted his teeth and he clenched his fists even tighter.

"But I don't want him to love you at all." He said between clenched teeth. Hinata seemed a little frustrated at the whole situation.

"Why can't anybody love me but you?" Hinata said as she stood up frustrated at Naruto's selfishness. "I mean girls are all over you all the time and do I give you a hard time about it?" Naruto seemed a little shocked.

"I don't care about that, he can't love you!!!!" Naruto said as he stood up in front of Hinata. His tall body frame over powered her. He stood over her like a huge giant. "If he says that he loves you again, I'll kill him"

"You don't mean that" Hinata said as she pushed Naruto a little so he staggered a bit. Hinata had never heard Naruto threaten anybodies life like that. It was kind of scary to her. At that point Naruto seemed to have lost his temper. He pushed Hinata back, hard. Since he was stronger and more heavy handed he had a lot more strength then she did so Hinata staggered all the way to the wall where her back hit the door knob sharply, almost as if the door knob made a hole in her back and she slid down to the floor slowly. Tears were streaming down her face. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and horror about what he had just did. He looked at his hands like they were destructive machines. He rushed over to Hinata and held her in his arms.

"Hinata I'm so sorry" he said as a tear streamed down his face. Hinata was trying to fidget away from him she struggled with all of her might to get away when finally she broke free.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed at him. She threw open the bedroom door and rushed out of the room.

Naruto wasn't sure what happened a few hours ago between him and Hinata. All he knew was that it was probably over between them. All he knew was that he had done something unforgivable. He had hit his girlfriend. His fiancé. The love of his life. Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know why he didn't go after Hinata to try to apologize. All he knew was that after she left the room he couldn't move. He stood there with blank eyes like he was a dead body or something. How could he have done something like that? He knew how fragile Hinata was and he had to go and hurt her. Physically and emotionally. All because of some stupid jealousy issue.

The sun was now rising on this pointless day of existence. Naruto didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know where Hinata was or what she was doing. All he knew was that she wasn't there, with him.

Naruto knew that there was only person that he could go to for help………………………….

Neji was awoken by the loud sounds of knocks on his door. "Who the hell is that?" Neji said as he rubbed his eyes sleepishly he got up and walked to his door. He opened it slowly and when he saw Naruto standing there he immediately shut it.

"I'm not giving you any money Naruto" Neji said as he made his way back to his room to get a few more hours of sleep in.

"Neji please, I need to talk to you" Naruto's voice sounded really shaky like he was about to break down crying. Neji stopped and thought for a second. _**Should I let him in? **_Neji thought to him self. _**This could be another one of his tricks. **_Neji looked at the door and then back to his warm bed which seemed to be calling to him: _Neji come back to sleep. You know you want to feel my soft cushions and pillows. _Neji wanted so badly to go back to sleep. Finally he sighed and opened the door Naruto seemed red eyed and pale as ever.

"What happened to you? Didn't get any last night?" Neji joked as Naruto slowly walked through the door.

"She left" Naruto said bitterly as he sat down.

"I understand dude, you can't rush these things when she's ready she'll give it u-"

"No you idiot! She didn't leave because she didn't want to have sex! She left me period!!! She just left. She's gone man and I don't think she's coming back" Neji smirked a little but then quickly tried to cover it up when she saw Naruto give him a deadly stare.

"What happened?" he asked.

Naruto told Neji the story about how Kiba came to the window and they fought and how Kiba went to the emergency room. He then told him about how he and Hinata had a huge fight and that he hit her.

"What?!" Neji said as he punched Naruto in the shoulder. "You hit my cousin?" Naruto punched Neji back.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to"

"But you still did it"

"She's gone"

"And she should be. Who wants to be with somebody that hits them?"

Naruto fell dead silent. Tears started streaming down his face. "She's gone" he said. "I have no reason to live. I should just kill myself." Naruto ran into Neji's kitchen and got a knife. Neji's eyes widened.

"Naruto don't do anything stupid." Neji said as he made a desperate attempt to retrieve the knife. "Maybe she'll forgive you"

The whole room seemed to turn black and the entire spotlight was on Naruto. "I don't care if she forgives me or not. I've done something unforgivable. I've hurt Hinata. Something I've sworn never to do." (This would be the point in the story where dramatic music would start to play, but unfortunately this isn't a movie so just imagine dramatic music in your head)

"Tell Hinata that I'm sorry and that I love her." With that note Naruto brung the knife up to his chest and stabbed him self. As he got dizzy and fell to the floor he saw Neji running over to him with his eyes full of tears.

"Naruto!" he screamed as he tried to cover up the bloody wound with his hand. "Naruto no please don't do this to me…please…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
